Monitoring the beauty- a SteelmindxShockwave fanfiction
by YukiOni
Summary: The Nemesis has a lot of malfunctioning couples, but one of the most particular is the relationship between the two scientists Shockwave and the noble Seeker SteelMind. Due to their intelligent, sadistic and cold minds- they are a perfect psychotic couple. But how does Shockwave, the cold and noble one, really fell about his Seeker? -SFW, romance, TFP OCxTFP Cannon


**Monitoring the beautiful **

"Should I assume your disrupting with work has something to do with your lack of functioning, Vehicon?", the tall purple mech stared coldly down on the smaller one in front of him, resting his servos calmly behind his back. The Vehicons talons twitched lightly as he turned his helmet away from the screen and almost forcefully demanded his own visor to meet the gaze of one red, rather emotionless, optic staring down on him. "Ah, no, commander Shockwave. Forgive me, commander Shockwave. I was… lost in thoughts. With my work, of course. Forgive me. I shall immediately continue, commander."

Shockwave gave the nervous Vehicon one last glance before he gave him a simple nod,  
"Your reasoning is illogical, one does not simply forget himself doing lord Megatrons work, nor working under my command. But for this time being, I'll let you go. Do not let me catch you slacking off again, Vehicon". The Vehicons stiffen posture turned into relief, as his backstrut gave away in ease to the realization that he would not get punished for slacking off, especially after what he had recently been up to.

"Ah, yes, I understand, commander! Thank you commander! I shall return to work immediately!", he replied quickly and was happy to move his gaze back to the flickering screen and his work. The cyckloptic mech lifted his gaze to the screen to watch the monitor.  
It was divided into four different sceneries, zooming in on different parts of the Nemesis and its halls. As Shockwave looked closer at the screen, he suddenly realized what had catched the sudden interest of the Vehicons interference of work. He turned his gaze back to look the at the Vehicon, making sure that the he would realize that Shockwaves presence was still present.

"I think I see your reasoning with slacking off at work, Vehicon", he said in a lowly hum, still gaze still directed at the screen. The Vehicons backstrut stiffened once again, and he slowly turned his helmet back at the mech beside him. He had been caught red handed, and he knew the scientist would bet mad at him for what he's so greedy laid interest upon, separating him from doing his work. "W-what have I…?", he started, but got interrupted by another hum from the scientist, " He sure is a piece of beauty."

The Vehicon felt a slight blush heathen up over his cheekplating, and he glanced up at the second camera monitoring, viewing a slender Seeker with silver plating and dark purple highlights on his finish. The Seeker was standing in profile, giving out orders to some other Vehicons as he let his long, slender talons work elegantly over a dashboard, covered by a much larger screen than the one the Vehicon himself was using at the time being. From time to time, the Seeker looked a little severe as he gave out orders, but his dermas would just as quickly as his talons worked, suddenly move into a delighted smile. His lightly pink optics shimmered as he smiled. The Vehicons present in the same room as him seemed at ease and happy with working under their commander, unlike to the others working under Shockwaves command.

" I-I didn't look at…", the Vehicon tried to pledge his innocence, but he was once again interrupted by Shockwave, " It would be illogical for someone not to be seduced by Steelmind. He might not always be sure of it himself, but has his own ways to lighten up a room and the mood inside of it, just by his presence."

Shockwave lifted his helmet as he let his gaze detected every movement of Steelminds. The way his hips moved as he took a single step to the side, how his wings would make a small, almost unnoticeable, shiver as he spoke of something that made him excited or happy. The Seeker usually tilted his helmet to the side when he spoke to someone, as well as in this case when he was talking to his subordinates. It wasn't something the Seeker was aware of doing, it was just something he usually would do. Shockwave had detected is as an innocent act, and he found it to be cute of his mate to do. Even if Steelmind was in a whole other part of the warship at the moment, the cold scientist suddenly felt his Spark make a jolt as he watched him move on the monitoring. He was absolutely stunning to watch, even if the Seeker was merely on display of a monitor.

" I, hrm… it's not my place to… say such a thing, but commander, if I may…", the Vehicon carefully glanced back up at Shockwave, who at the first klick didn't respond to the Vehicons voice as a reply to his earlier statement. He had surely gotten lost in his own thoughts of seeing the sleek and beautiful Seeker himself.

"Yes?"  
"… you sure is one lucky mech, commander Shockwave. Commander Steelmind really is… beautiful."

Shockwave stared down at the Vehicon who suddenly felt a tingling sensation of fear, to have stepped over the line of what he was supposed to say to a superior. The reply he received wasn't what he had expected.

"… Yes. Yes, he surely is. Get back to work, now."

With those words, Shockwave withdrew himself from the monitor and Steelminds presence. He didn't need to look at a monitor, not when he could have the real mech in his grasp, in his talons, just a few steps away. Yes, he surely was a pleased mech to have such a beautiful mate by his side. The fact that others had noticed Steelminds beauty didn't bother him, since he knew the Seeker was returning his affection and fondness of him.

Shockwave pressed down on the door opener at the wall, and he stepped outside of the room. He began walking through the halls of the Nemesis, still deep into his own thoughts of Steelmind. There was so much to make Shockwave fascinated by him. The way he let his dissociative identity disorder stir up with his sanity, or the way his optics turned from light pink to dark amethyst as he let his darker self take over his mind and actions. Sometimes Shockwave seriously doubted that Steelmind was aware of himself doing as such. He especially liked to tease with him, to say something slightly insulting towards him. The results of his actions would almost always make the Seeker a blushing and twitching mess. As soon as he got upset, his cheeplating would heat up and his wings tremble of irritation. He would most likely in 98% of the cases that Shockwave made him upset, scold him back as he stood there, trembling. It wasn't that Steelmind was afraid of Shockwave; it was merely a matter of him not knowing how to repulse all of his feelings at those moments.

But the most certain thing that made Shockwaves cold Spark race with pleasure, was those times when he was able to touch Steelmind. Just moving his talons slightly over the sleek and slender silver mech's plating, his wings, his beautiful and sleek legs or faceplate. To bury his chinplating into the Seekers neckplating, gripping his hips firmly with his talons and tell him how beautiful he was, how he was all his, feeling the pleasant feeling of the Seeker tremble upon his chassis as he pressed down on his back. The Seeker would always reply to him with a smile, a gentle smile that made even the darkest of nights seem brighter.

It was illogical. To think another Cybertronian could make… such an impression on him. He even daresay he loved the Seeker. He had never admitted it, but he knew those words wasn't needed to utter out loud. The Seeker knew. That was all Shockwave needed for the moment.

Without realizing how fast he's been walking, Shockwave suddenly found himself standing outside of the monitoring room Steelmind was resident inside, still working and occupied.  
He stood still and looked at the door, almost as if he was expecting it to open before him and his beloved Seeker would appear in front of him. He shook his helmet slowly, casting away such illogical thoughts. His affections towards the Seeker really did have it effects on him, making him… irrational. Shockwave lifted his helmet up and just as he was about to approach the door, it opened. He stopped right in his way to take a step forward, and his pedes were almost frozen into the ground.

A pair of chattering Vehicons came towards him, which didn't at the first glance notice the tall scientist. As they looked up towards the corridor, they quickly stopped talking and withdrew their path from Shockwaves and hurried away the other way. Shockwave didn't at first realize why the Vehicons rather scared behavior would appear as such, then he glanced a quick reflection of his own faceplate in the metal doors plating. He was frowning badly- mainly because the ones meeting him at the door weren't the ones he was expecting. The Seeker truly made Shockwaves mood, his whole being… illogical.

He sighed slightly. Then he took a step inside the scientist's lab, gazing upon his goal. The pleasant chatters of the room had turned into whisperings and mumblings as he walked into the room, towards the monitoring in the middle of the room. The Seeker had his back turned against him, and Shockwave was almost a little surprised how Steelmind hadn't realized the whole atmosphere of the room had changed as soon as Shockwave had walked inside. He really was devoted to his work. Another reason for Shockwave to find him so intriguing, fascinating… lovable.

"Steelmind."  
The Seeker turned around a little surprised, and his wings made an almost unnoticeable twitch as his audio receptors received the scientist's voice. His surprised expression turned into a delighted smile as he rested his pink optics upon Shockwaves presence. Shockwave could feel his Spark, once again, make a jolt of delight. This beauty surely was his, and his only.


End file.
